Sleeping Patterns
by crazyfunkyychica8
Summary: An Archucook/Cookleta story. ... Don't hate me for it! If you don't like slash, do NOT read this.


No matter how hard he tried, David Archuleta could not fall asleep. He tried everything: counting sheep, shutting his eyes tightly until eventually his lids would relax and so would he, and more fruitless actions that, obviously, didn't work. He rolled out of his bed and walked over to David Cook's. After the Idol Tour, the two realized that they couldn't stay apart from each other for more than one week, so they decided to move into an apartment together.

"Cook," Archie whisper-whined.

"Kid, it is 2 AM. What's up?" The older David rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I can't sleep," Archie said softly.

"Have you tried counting sheep?"

"Yes."

"Shutting your eyes really tight..."

Arch cut him off. "Cook, I've done it all." Archie pouted.

Cook chuckled, "You're too cute to be 17."

"Please don't call me cute. It makes me sound like a baby." The younger David tried to give Cook a dirty look, but the attempt made him look like he had just sucked on a lemon.

Cook, laughing again, asked, "Wanna sleep in my bed? I've got room." He patted the large amount of space next to him.

Archie thought about it, and then finally said, "Alright."

The boy got into Cook's bed, snuggling under the covers. "Night, Archie."

"G'night Cook." The younger David flashed one of his perfect smiles, making Cook melt.

Both Davids slept soundly that night, the warmth of each other's bodies instantly calming them.

-

"Ugh, today was a long day." Archie flopped onto his bed.

Cook sat on the end of his own bed. "What did you do today?"

"Singing in the studio. Listening to myself in the studio. Talking to songwriters in the studio. Basically my whole day was..."

"In the studio." Cook finished for his friend.

"Thank you." He smiled. "What did YOU do today?" Archie asked.

"Lots of interviews, and some other stuff I forget." Cook lay down, exhaustion crashing over him.

"Too tired to remember?" the younger David giggled.

"Yeah..." Cook, dazed as he was, started to laugh. "You're giggle is highly contagious, Archie."

The boy giggled again. "Um, thanks, I think?"

Cook laughed again. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'm bushed." The older David got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Archie to think about his roommate.

-

_The way his eyes squint when he smiles... the way his hair looks all messy, as if he'd just woken up... his laugh... how he gets all emotional all the time... the way he hugs me, like he's protecting me from anything that could hurt me. _As Archie was putting his PJs on, he was listing all the reasons why he loved David Cook. He loved Cook like a brother, he knew that much. But... these days, his love for the older David seemed to grow deeper than that._ But... I can't love him. What would my family say? What would everyone else in the world say? _Just then, Archie heard Cook singing "Please Don't Stop the Music" in the shower, making him go weak in the knees. _Real love... true love... conquers all._

-

_His smile... those beautiful hazel eyes... his contagious laugh... the way he says "Gosh!" 24/7 and it sounds cute every time... the way he can bring me so much joy amidst the worst pain. _Two great, and in-love, minds think alike. While Cook was brushing his teeth, he finally realized something: _I am deeply, passionately, and fully in love with David Archuleta. He's just so... perfect. That's the problem. He's too good for me. He's so innocent and pure, and I'm... not. And what would he do if he found out I was in love with him? He'd probably move out. So, I guess I'll just have to keep this a secret. _When Cook walked back into the room, he saw Archie sleeping peacefully. Cook stood by the boy's bed and ruffled his hair softly, trying not wake him up. Then he walked to his own bed, wish Archie was in it with him.

-

_I've gotta find a way to get over there. Ooh, I got it!_ Archie sprung up in his bed, as if he'd just had a nightmare.

"What's wrong, Arch?" Cook, now awake, looked at his roommate with genuine concern.

"I...I had bad dream... Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He quivered his bottom lip for effect.

"Sure Arch."

The boy got into Cook's bed quietly. That night, they slept a little closer together.

-

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

_1:58 in the morning. Right on schedule. _

Archie walked over to Cook's bed. "Cook..." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I like your sheets better. I can't sleep in my own anymore! Can I just sleep in your bed?"

"Archie." Cook sat up to look at Archie straight in the eyes. He melted as he saw the boy's hazel eyes, still sparkling in the dark.

"Every night for the past 2 weeks, you've been coming up with excuses to sleep here in my bed. Your bed is too hot, you bed is too cold, there's a draft coming from your side but it's fine on mine, my mattress is better for your back, and countless others. Now, I don't mind you sleeping in my bed, I just wanna know why."

Archie's mouth went dry. "Umm... uhh..."

"Archie, you know you can tell me anything."

"But I don't know if I can tell you this. It's... shameful." Archie looked down at the floor.

Cook laughed, "Kid, if anyone knows shameful, it's me. Now tell me what's going on."

Archie cleared his throat. "I love you." His lips quivered as he uttered the three words.

"I know you love me. I love you too, man." Cook playfully punched Archie's arm.

"No, not like that. I mean, I love-love you. I want to be near you all the time. Whenever you walk in the room my heart flutters. Whenever I hear you sing my knees get all wobbly. I LOVE you David Cook."

"W-w-wow," Cook said too softly for human ears to hear.

Archie, not noticing that Cook said anything, continued speaking. "I feel different about you than any girl I've dated. With you, I have the urge to k-"

"K-, what?" Cook asked, stunned.

"Kiii... I can't even say the word."

"Did you mean... kiss?"

Archie nodded, ashamed. "And now you probably think I'm gross."

"N-n-no, I don't," Cook stuttered.

"You're lying," Archie said glumly.

"No, I'm not."

"Prove it."

Then, out of nowhere, all of a sudden, Cook leaned in and kissed Archie. Cook ran his hands through Archie's soft black hair. Archie pulled away.

"What?" asked Cook, sad the kiss had to end so soon.

"Hold on, give me a minute to breathe," Archie said, holding up his index finger.

Cook laughed. "Alright."

After a few seconds, Arch finally spoke. "I... don't know where to put my hands."

Cook erupted in laughter.

"What? This is my first kiss you know." Archie scowled at the man.

"I'm sorry." Cook leaned in closer to Archie. They were so close that Archie could feel Cook breathing on his neck. It sent shivers down the younger David's spine.

"You can put your hands right... here." Cook placed the younger boy's hands around his own neck.

"Now, let's do that again!" said Archie cheerfully.

Cook laughed and pressed his lips to Archie's. It was a soft kiss, their lips barely touching. Cook wrapped his arms around Archie's waist, holding him closer. After what seemed like a lifetime, a magical lifetime, the two pulled away.

"You're hands around my waist, just let the music play..." Archie sang softly.

Cook laughed. "Keep going, I love it when you randomly burst into song."

"We're hand in hand." The Davids' hands were now linked together.

"Chest to chest," Cook sang. The inched closer together.

"And now we're..." Archie was just breathless.

"We're..." the boy breathed.

He couldn't control himself any longer. He didn't want his innocence to take away from the intensely passionate, new-found love he had found with David Cook.

So, he grabbed Cook's face and kissed him deeply. Cook, though stunned at Archie's unpredictable move, seemed unfazed as he clung to the boy. He forced his tongue into the younger David's mouth. And, another surprise for Cook, Archie followed his lead. Almost every part of their bodies was somehow entangled together.

Another surprise: Archie moved about from Cook's lips and started kissing his neck. A soft moan escaped Cook's mouth. Cook used his hands to explore the younger David's body, not going below the waist, as to not scare the boy off (hey, he still had SOME innocence in him). Cook grazed his fingertips against the boy's soft skin; it was smoother than silk, softer than cashmere.

"Archie..." Cook said quietly.

"Ye-e-e-s?" Arch whispered in between kisses.

"Could I... take... shirt...?" Not only did Cook feel awkward asking this, but he was so dazed from what was going on that he couldn't seem to form the words.

"I'm more than okay with that." Archie giggled mischievously.

"You are a feisty little guy, aren't you?" Cook snickered as he lifted the boy's plain black tee over his head. Cook planted little kisses all the way down Archie's bare chest, tracing the line he made with his fingertips. His skin was just so deliciously soft. Archie softly moaned, barely audible.

The surprise list continues: Archie pulled off Cook's shirt and threw it on the ground. Cook's skin was soft, but it had a rugged texture that contrasted exceptionally well with Archie's skin. Archie hesitantly touched Cook's bare chest, instantly loving the sensation that was triggered when he touched him. Archie pulled his hands away from David's chest and wrapped them around his neck.

They held each other close, kissing each other passionately.

Archie reluctantly pulled away. "I really am tired," He looked at the clock. 3 AM.

"Me too."

The boys lay down on Cook's bed together, breathing heavily from the intense make out session they just had.

"You know..." Arch started.

"What?"

"Your sheets really are more comfortable than mine."

Cook laughed, "Goodnight, my love."

Archie cracked up, "That sounds like a cheesy line from the soap operas my sisters watch."

"But I really do love you," Cook said sincerely.

"I love you too." Archie gripped Cook's waist and kissed his forehead. Cook giggled at the gesture. The two slept while holding each other, bare chest to bare chest, all through the night. Archie didn't have to worry about his uncomfortable sheets anymore; Cook's bed always had room.


End file.
